Patience Wins
by Ember1313
Summary: When family, work, and enemies intrude on their love life one couple realizes in the end Patience Wins.


Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

Okay this is just a little AH something I've had in my head for awhile. It picks up after the April 9, 2009 scene with Matt, Elizabeth and Patrick. Just for background sakes there is no Jake and the biotoxin stuff never happened. If you get too confused feel free to ask.

There is another part or possibly two () but it may take a few days to get it hammered out. I have other fics (shocking I know) that have to be finished first.

I look forward to your comments.

~Kelly~

* * *

><p><strong>Patience Wins<strong>

"Do you have any idea what you've unleashed on the poor woman of Port Charles?" Elizabeth asked the moment Patrick shut the door.

"Eh." he shrugged looking around at the chaos Matt had managed to create. "It'll be good for him."

"Your brother is such a dork sometimes," she pointed out thinking to the scene she walked in on. How could two grown men, neurosurgeons at that, be so clueless about babies?

"Sometimes?"

She laughed at the disbelief in Patrick's voice. Finally, she conceded, "Okay most of the time."

"Exactly but I'm not the one sleeping with him." he teased collapsing on the couch. There was no better way to momentarily forget his misery than teasing Elizabeth. Matt would just walk away usually angry. Elizabeth on the other hand would blush and start rambling. At the very least, it was entertaining to watch.

"Patrick!"

He laughed at the shocked look on his friend's face. "And can you explain that again by the way?" he asked honestly wanting an answer. Part of him couldn't believe it. His brother was so... so much like him. With a few exceptions. The younger man avoided personal relationships like the plague. Or he had. Patrick thought remembering how Matt insisted on moving in. He wondered how much of that was Elizabeth's influence.

"I can't believe you," she muttered joining him on the couch. The man was just outrageous. Worse than any of her female friends. Of course, they didn't really know about Matt.

"What?"

"Really Patrick? Really?"

"Hey," he said raising his hands up in surrender. "I'm just trying to understand."

"Right." she said rolling her eyes. Elizabeth wasn't stupid. The teasing was a way for Patrick to avoid the real subject. Robin and the fact she wasn't here. "How you are doing?"

Patrick let out a long sigh. He was starting to hate that question. But Elizabeth was practically family at this point. "It been one day and I miss her already."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt let out a sigh as he opened the door. Taking around Emma around the block took longer than he planned. His brother had been right about woman and babies. Not that he was interested. Elizabeth Webber was more then he could handle some days. Of course, that was half the fun.

His relationship with Elizabeth had caught him off guard. It started late one night after an especially long shift. Matt offered to drive the nurse home. Despite the flirting they'd done, he never thought anything more would happen. Especially on that particular night.

After a few weeks of random but amazing sex, somehow they ended up dating. Seriously dating. The thought still boggled his mind. Elizabeth was the exact opposite of everything Matt thought he wanted. But he did want her.

Shaking the thought off he pushed Emma's stroller through the door. The living room was not only clean but quiet. Maybe Patrick was trying to get some rest. Matt knew his brother needed it. The man had to be going through hell.

"Hello?" he called out not expecting an answer. "I'm back."

"How many phone numbers did you get?" a familiar voice that definitely wasn't Patrick's asked. Moments later Elizabeth appeared holding a basket of laundry. Apparently, someone had been busy during his walk.

"Just three." he teased back secure they both knew he wasn't serious. One thing he wasn't was a cheat.

"So it was a slow day then?" she teased back sitting the basket down. She had managed to clean up most of the living room.

"So far." he shrugged and took another look around the room. Matt noticed that Patrick's workbag was missing. "Where's Patrick?" he asked slightly panicked. Watching Cam for Elizabeth was very different than watching his niece.

"Emergency. I told him I'd stay until Mercedes shows up."

"Good," he said letting out a sigh of relief. "Because I have no idea what I'm doing."

She let out a soft laugh while picking Emma up. The infant had apparently fallen asleep at some point during the walk. "You're kidding. I had no clue."

"Brat." he teased pulling on the ends of her hair.

"Man." she countered immediately. After a moment of tense quite Elizabeth said, "I should probably put Emma in her crib."

"Probably." Matt agreed barely resisting the urge to kiss his girlfriend. Things tended to combust between the two of them.

" Be right back."

"I'll be here." he promised settling himself onto the sofa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt shut the locker door barely ignoring the urge to slam it. They, he and Elizabeth, had gotten caught. Not really caught. They hadn't gotten that far but it was enough. He had forgotten Mercedes was going to show up. Elizabeth had been mortified turning the most interesting shade of red. Something he definitely wanted to explore later. Much much later. After he'd gotten past his own embarrassment.

"So maybe now's the time to go over some rules." Patrick said leaning against his own locker. He had been waiting for Matt for ever since Mercedes's phone call. He almost couldn't believe what she told him. Almost. Matt was his brother after all.

"Shut up Patrick," he responded not bothering to turn around. Matt knew he should have called in sick.

A laughed filled the room for several minutes. When Patrick finally pulled himself together he said, "Oh no you're not getting out of this."

"Nothing happened." he counted trying not to get angry. This, he knew, is how Patrick worked. The problem was he wasn't used to it.

"Uh huh." Patrick said disbelief filling his voice. Teasing Matt was just too easy. "So why is it my nanny called practically ready to quit?"

"She overreacted. Elizabeth and I... it wasn't like that."

"Right. Of course it wasn't. But just so that we don't have this problem again..."

"No sex in your house?" Matt guessed causing his brother to laugh again.

"Something like that."


End file.
